


At The End Of The Day

by madeirablue



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue





	At The End Of The Day

“You know, Blair I don’t even know why you hang out with her. All she ever seems to do is annoy you.” Blake said as he listened to her latest gripe about the ever-vexing Jo Polniaczek.

“I know but she is my roommate,” Blair said poking at her salmon.

“I understand that, but you complain about her all of the time. I'm sure you could find some way to get rid of her.” So caught up in his prime rib he didn’t notice the sudden tension flow through his date’s body. He did, however, notice her tone.

“Are you saying that my company has been less than marvelous?” Blair tossed her hair with an agitated flip of her hand.

“No! No, that’s not what I’m saying at all.” He scrambled to remove his foot.

Blair spoke as if she hadn’t even heard him, “Because if I’ve been such a damper on your evening we can certainly rectify that situation."

"I didn’t mean it that way, Blair.” Blake figured that some flattery would get him out of this predicament. “You know I adore your company. Who wouldn’t want to spend their time with someone as stunning, intelligent, and wonderful as you.” Blake reached over and took her hand, and looked imploringly into her eyes.

Thinking that he had placated her he didn’t think much of it when she pulled her hand away. Blake turned back to his dinner. “I just meant that if you find her so objectionable maybe putting some distance between the two of you would be a good idea.”

“Take me home,” Blair stated resolutely.

“What?”

“Take me home, Blake.”

“But Blair, I…”

“Either take me home or I’m calling a cab.”

Seeing that there wasn’t any chance of changing her mind he quickly called for the check.

__________________________________________

The half-hour ride back to Eastland was spent in stony silence after a few attempts to apologize by Blake. When they pulled up to the house, Blake got out quickly in hopes of earning a few brownie points and maybe even a kiss.

Blair allowed herself to be guided out of the car with a quiet, “Goodnight, Blake.” Despite her slowly cooling anger, a Warner was never anything but polite.

“Goodnight, Blair.” Blake slumped morosely against his car as he watched his date disappear into the house, still unsure what he had done to ruin the evening. He was pulled out of his thoughts by an aggrieved voice.

“Blaine.” Jo sneered at him. She had seen what had happened from the garage where she was working on her bike.

“It’s Blake,” He said haughtily. Blake couldn’t understand how a ruffian such as Jo could be sharing a house with Blair Warner, much less a room. Furthermore, how does she seem to keep getting in the middle of their relationship?

“Whatever.” She brushed passed the Bates boy with a glare, up the walkway, and into the house.

Inside, Blair was being bombarded with questions from Tootie and Natalie.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Okay.” She caught Jo’s eye when she came through the door, before heading up the stairs.

Jo just shrugged her shoulders at the curious and confused stares of Natalie and Tootie. “Let me talk to her.”

Following the blond upstairs Jo found Blair sitting on her bed. “I don’t know why you date those jerks, Princess.” She commented as she closed the door and made her way over to her roommate. “Especially when you have me.” Jo pressed into Blair taking her lips in a heated kiss.

“I don’t have you completely trained, yet. That’s why.” Blair whispered as she pushed Jo away and back onto the bed.

Blair climbed on top of the brunette. Her lips tasting and teasing Jo, while her hands caressed her firm body.

“I do so love your training techniques, Princess.” Jo moaned, sliding her fingers in lush blond curls. She reluctantly eased Blair’s heavenly lips from her neck. “But you know we can’t do anything with Nat and Tootie downstairs”

Blair blew out a frustrated breath before removing her hands from under Jo’s clothes. “This stinks!”

“I know but I told you not to go out with that pompous buffoon. Everyone was gone all evening!”

“I had already promised, Jo.” Blair cuddled into the brunette’s chest

“That’s why they make phones, Blondie. Ow! Whadya pinch me for?”

“For being such a smart-aleck.” Blair glared before kissing Jo’s chin and snuggling back into her arms.

An hour or so later when Tootie and Natalie thought that it was safe enough they went upstairs and found the two fast asleep curled together.

“It’s hard to believe two people so antagonistic to each other can be so good together, but they make it work somehow,” Natalie said as they got into their beds.

“That’s the magic of Jo and Blair.”

End.


End file.
